Now or Never: A Lucian One Shot
by FFObsessedxx
Summary: He has loved her since the first day he met her. He has always been there for her, has always been her rock. After an eventful day at work, he's finally to go from best friend to boyfriend, but how to tell her his feelings? Ian Harding and Lucy Hale. Based on episode 2X24 ;)


**A/N: Hey guys, I thought it would be really fun to write a Lucian one shot based on the sex scene in 2X24, so I wrote one! I hope you guys like it and please review, it would mean a lot!**

_Ian's POV_

As I sat in the dressing room going over my lines, my heart beat sped up as I anticipated the scene we were about to shoot. Season 2, episode 24. The long-awaited Ezra/Aria sex scene.I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, trying desperately to concentrate on the words written in front of me, not wanting to look like a bumbling idiot whilst shooting this scene, of all scenes. After reading over the scene a few more times, I stood up from the couch and started to pace the length of the room, trying to rid myself of my nerves.  
_"Ian Harding and Lucy Hale to closed set 9 in five minutes please." _A monotone voice rung out through the stage tannoy. Pulling off my shirt, I looked in the mirror to study my stomach. I had some subtle muscle definition, yet paranoia swept through my body, causing me to drop to the floor and do some press-ups. A couple of minutes later, I heard a soft giggle behind me. Caught by surprise, my arms fell to the floor, causing me to fall face down into the carpet of my dressing room. The soft giggle had now transformed into a loud, familiar cackle.  
"Hey Luce," I mumbled, my face still on the carpet, mostly so I could hide my burning cheeks from her.  
"Hey Ian," Lucy chuckled, crouching down to reach for my hand, lifting me up off the ground. "Can I ask why you were doing push ups?" She questioned in a teasing tone.  
"Ha ha," I deadpanned, still slightly embarrassed. "I was just trying to get in an extra workout, you know. Don't know how much time I will get to go to the gym this week as our week seems pretty, ah, busy this week..." I trailed off, knowing she saw through my pathetic lie.  
"Yeah okay Ian," She smiled jokingly, "Anyway, I was just coming to get you to go on set. You ready?" I nodded and grabbed a bottle of water off my dressing table and followed her out of the door.

"What are you gunna' do?" Lucy asked as Aria, her voice timid and soft.  
"I'm probably going to head up to my folks place for a while. Regroup. Send out résumés; make cold calls..." I replied as Ezra, my voice trailing off.  
"When will you be back?" A silence followed her question. I turned around and ran my hand through Lucy's hair comfortingly.  
"Aria...if I can't teach high school in this town, or college, what's left?" A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "It's what I do, and I need to find a place, where I can do it." She gazed up at me, her hazel eyes full of tears. She nodded softly, wiping away a few of the fallen tears.  
"Wherever that is, they're really lucky to have you," She whispered.  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I said, gazing at her with so much love, wishing she would realise I meant it, not just as Ezra, but as Ian. The look she gave me was one that made my heart stop, almost fooling me into thinking she loved me back. She leaned into me softly, her lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, we started to undress each other, me unbuttoning her shirt, then her doing the same for me. Her hands left goosebumps where the met the surface of my skin, making my skin tingle. Not breaking the kiss, we moved quickly from the sofa to the bed, something I knew would be edited out of the real scene. I picked her up softly and lay her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. We carried on kissing, her hands trailing the skin of my back whilst mine went to her waist and stomach.  
"And CUT! That was great guys, that's all we need," The director called. Pulling back slowly, I let go of Lucy and studied her expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was looking at me in a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
"You okay Luce?" I asked, getting up off the bed and helping her off afterwards. She nodded slowly.  
"I just, I uh, have to go," She said, before turning around and walking briskly off set. My heart sank in rejection, not helping with my lack of confidence in telling Lucy my feelings.

_Lucy's POV_

I sat in my dressing room with my head in my hands, trying to calm myself. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself, replaying the scene I just did with Ian. I had always seen him as my best friend; I could go to him for everything and he would always know what to say to me. My relationship with Ian had irritated my most recent few boyfriends, and was eventually one of the factors of our breakup. I never felt like I could be myself around them, whereas when I was with Ian, I felt no pressure. I felt free. But never had I felt like that around Ian, never had my stomach tightened in anticipation of his kisses, of his touch. Today when we were filming I had to remind myself that we were acting, and that the loving look he gave me was just him acting. What surprise me most though, was the longing I felt for his look to be honest, his touches to be genuine, his kisses to be ones of desire. It was like my world turned upside down in that moment, and I felt a moment of realisation as he started at me and declared his 'love' for me as Ezra. I realised that I, Lucy Hale, was in love with Ian Harding. And I was going to tell him. Running to my front door, I got my car keys and started my journey to Ian's house.

_Ian's POV_

Later that night I was sat in my apartment tweeting a few fans, smiling at their happy reactions. Closing down my laptop with a sigh, I closed my eyes and rest my head against the back of my couch. I thought through all the drawbacks of telling Lucy my feelings, like how it could ruin our professional relationship etc., but all I could see was the image of Lucy and I together. _Together._ My eyes snapped open and I had made my decision. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted Lucy as more than a friend and I was going to tell her my feelings. Grabbing my car keys, I swung open the front door and ran to my car. As I pulled off my drive, I saw a familiar car swerve down my street. I threw open my door and left my car where it was, abandoning it and running to her car. She did the same and we met in the middle, stopping a few feet away from each other.  
"I have something I need to tell you Lucy. Something I have meaning to tell you for months, years even," I said.  
"I have something I need to tell you too, but you go first," She said, gesturing towards me, looking nervous. I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"When I entered the room for the first ever table reading of Pretty Little Liars, I sat down in my seat and waited nervously to meet the rest of the cast. I heard the door to the room open and I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was walking towards me. That girl was you." Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "When you introduced yourself and we got talking I knew we would be friends, close friends. We were so at ease with each other, which is something hard to find. As the show went on, you showed me more and more amazing things about you, and each day my feelings grew for you." I closed my eyes softly, trying to calm some of my nerves. Opening them again, I saw her eyes were filled with tears. "That scene today just reminded me of my feelings for you. Karen Lucille Hale, I love you," I declared. She stood there silent for a few moments, before she took the last few steps towards me and enveloped me in a deep kiss. I felt my shoulders relax and my arms wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly. She pulled back slightly.  
"I love you too Ian, so much," She whispered, her hazel orbs gazing into my blue ones. We both broke out into huge smiles and I pulled her tighter to me, reveling in the feeling of having the love of my life, in my arms.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you like this and want anymore one shots like this, and share this fanfic with your friends:)**


End file.
